Vanilla Kiss
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Himeka's sick, so Karin decides to make some sweet treats and drinks for her. But what happens when a curious Brit interferes?


Summary: Himeka's sick, so Karin decides to make some sweet treats and drinks for her. But what happens when a curious Brit interferes?

Micchi, who had been watching the mini-goddess stir a bowl of brownie batter and seemed fascinated by the expert way she flicked her wrist while stirring, suddenly cried out, "Your doing such a good job, love!" and hugged her in an overly dramatic display of emotion.

"Michiii!"

Karin stumbled backwards quickly regaining her balance keeping a firm grip on the bowl in her arms.

She set the container on the counter and turned to the source of her annoyance.

"Geeze you almost made me trip and then the brownie mix would have splattered all over the floor. If you must hover around me please do it at a safe distance. I don't want the brownies ruined."

Micchi pouted, hurt by Karin's irate words.

"But can't I do something? I want to help too! Let me make the brownies with you. Or at least the lemonade."

"No! You'll just make a big mess. Remember what happened last time I let you "help" me in the kitchen?"

Dispite feeling offended by the comment, he did have the decency to look guilty. He recalled the pudding fiasco all too well and had to admit she had a point. He still wouldn't give in though. His pride simply wouldn't let him.

"But there must be something I can do. Let me help. Please!!!"

"Ugh. Alright, alright. Let me see...what can I let you do..." under her breath she mumbled, "that would cause the least amount of damage?"

After some thought she finally gave him the job of fixing the cookies.

She set out the ingredients that he needed and watched him for awhile before going back to her brownies.

...and five minutes later...

"Hey Karin taste my batter and tell me what you think."

"Huh? Oh you managed not to cause an accident this time and it actually looks edible."

She stared at the delectable mixture with a very pleased expression.

The Brit chose to ignore the sarcasm in her words and repeated the request.

"Taste it and tell me if it's any good."

The terrified girl recoiled trying to think of an excuse to get out of having to eat the mixture.

"That's not necessary; I'm sure it's delicous. You don't need me to taste it."

But he insisted, pushing a spoonful of the stuff to her mouth.

"Please try it, love. I just know you'll like it."

"Oh, alright."

Cringing slightly she opened her mouth permitting him to slid the concoction past her lips.

As soon as the batter entered her mouth her expression softened and she seemed to melt on the spot.

She savored the sweet flavor of vanilla that satiated her taste buds and drastically changed her opinion of Micchi's cooking skills.

"Wow Micchi, this is delicious! You really did a good job on this."

He beamed at the praise.

"Arigatou, Karin." A sly grin formed on his lips and he added, "But, you know...I think you'd find it more appealing if you ate it like this."

With lightening quickness he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. Then he took a spoonful of the sweet batter himself and ate it, letting it linger in his mouth.

Leaning down to her shocked face he pressed his lips firmly to hers and requested entrance to her mouth with his tongue.

She let out a surprised gasp at the warm wetness of his tongue on her lips and he seized the chance to slid his tongue in her mouth and give her a sweet vanilla flavored kiss.

At first she gave in to the feeling of pleasure the kiss brought her, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as her knees weakened and threatened to give in under her. But a second later her eyes snapped open and she removed her arms from his neck pushing him away violently.

Karin stood red-faced and heaving glaring furiously at a smirking Brit who didn't seem a bit ashamed of his brash actions.

"Why you...!!! How could you-why would you-how dare you do something like that?! You perverted lecher!"

She stumbled over her words in outraged fury trying with all her might to shake off the lingering feeling of pleasure she'd found in his kiss and in his arms.

"Believe me, I would have stopped the kiss sooner if you hadn't enjoyed it so much." He chuckled slightly at her embarrassed blush. "I will apologize for my brash actions - but not for kissing you. You enjoyed it and I don't believe you regret that I did it.

"I-I do! I do regret it and I'm very upset that you did it."

His amused smirk was even more irritating than his next words.

"Very well then I won't do it again. But your welcome to kiss me whenever you like."

"W-why would I ever want to do that? Pervert!"

She uttered the word "pervert" at the exact same moment she punched the Brit angrily and sent him flying.

Sighing she realized that she'd learned a very valuable lesson: never let Micchi cook anything and never eat anything he gave her.

One thing was certain: she would never eat another vanilla cookie as long as she lived.

A/N: I honestly don't care if this story was all that great, but let me know what you thought about it anyway. The first (female) reviewer will get a kiss from Micchi.

Micchi: W-w-wha...? What do you mean 'a kiss'?!

- Nervous chuckle - Anyway, review!


End file.
